Don't Even Try That With Me
by IDidNotKnowWhatToPutHere
Summary: A few days after his birth, Harry's parents were arrested, and he is sent to the Dursleys by Dumbledore. His Aunt Petunia sends him to an orphanage. Harry (Adrian) eventually escapes at age 4. What will happen? Will he go to Hogwarts? Who will he live with? You'll have to read to find out.. :3 REVIEEWWW


**Hellooo**** Everyone! So basically I left for another country a week ago and I was extremely bored, because there was no internet :( So I started writing.. and today my brother finally set it up! And I decided to publish this.. **

**Let me just say that all the fics that I read kinda.. influence my views of certain characters.. So I might hate Harry Potter one day, and love him the next.**

**At the moment I'm addicted to Dark Harry fics. And I hate Dumbles.. and the Weasleys except from the twins, Bill and Charlie.**

**Hermione is annoying..  
Remus is annoying..  
****Cedric is annoying..  
Hagrid is annoying..  
Damn, Sirius is bad-ass!**

**Yeahh...**

**So tell me what do ya think, will you?**

**Kay, Enjooyyy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lily Grindelwald Slytherin Prince Tenebris and Mortimer Flamel Black Tenebris have earned the envy of the Dark Witches and Wizards throughout the Magical World.

Lily and her half-brother Severus Snape shared a mother; Eileen Prince, who was an extremely successful Potions Master, but Lily's father was Gellert Grindelwald, who was known to have been one of the most successful Dark Lords in the history of mankind.

Mortimer was born to the Tenebris and Black bloodline. His father was a well known man in the elite Pureblood Circles and a respected man in the Ministry of Magic; he was very powerful, in magical power and social standing. The Tenebris bloodline originally started with Slytherin's sister and her husband who was a Flamel; another ancient Pureblood family.

His mother was also a well known person; Persephone Black; Orion Black's sister, she was one of the most accomplished headmistresses since the creation of the Elite Academy of the Dark Arts and a master in Dark Magic, Runes and Blood Magic.

Well, enough said about their parents. Let's just say that Lily and Mortimer Tenebris lived up to their parents expectations.

As soon as Lily gave birth to their son, Adrian Mortimer Grindelwald Prince Tenebris, Albus Dumbledore decided enough was enough; he cannot let this evil spread.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in my office at Hogwarts; sucking on a lemon drop and plotting the demise of certain people when one of my alarms started ringing, telling me that someone was waiting outside. I gave a little wave of my wand, and the stairs swung up into place before the door opened, letting Remus through.

I leaned back and clasped my hands on the desk. He looked tense.

"What is it Remus? The students are going to arrive soon."

I smiled a Grandfatherly smile; and felt smug when Remus visibly calmed down.

"There is a rumor going round.." he wrung his hands.

I inwardly rolled my eyes before laying my hands down flat on the table and pushing myself off of my favorite chair. I headed towards the door, grabbing another lemon drop and popping it into my mouth on the way and answered.

"Remus this is probably not important, you know that you can hardly trust any rumors these days."

He rushed after me and grabbed my shoulder, "No! You don't understand. . . This might be a rumor, but there is a chance that it might be true. And if it is then things are really going to be awful for us."

I sighed, "Well, what is it?"

"I was spying on Greyback's pack this morning and I heard that Lily Tenebris gave birth to a son a few days ago. . ."

As soon as I heard that I quickly approached Remus with a swirl of my cloak and grabbed his shoulder before forcing him to look into my eyes.

It was true.

Noticing how scared he seemed to be, I let him go and leaned back on the desk.

"Call the Order and tell them to meet me at the shrieking shack in an hour." I ordered before walking out of the door; heading towards the apparating point, I had business to do in the ministry.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and James Potter marched towards the Tenebris family Mansion; each going over the plan in their heads.

Dumbledore casually marched into the dining hall, where Lily and Mortimer stood, waiting with their wands in their hands.

The duo was terrifying in their anger

"How dare you break into our house!?" Mortimer snarled the blood lust in his eyes was painfully obvious to the newcomers.

Nevertheless, the group was confidant, their plan was fool proof.

"Diffindo!"

"What!? What happene-" her eyes widened when she understood exactly what was done to her.

"You! You blocked our magic! Damn you!" Mortimer yelled in realization.

"Sectumsempra!" yelled Alastor, pointing his wand at Dumbledore. This was done so quickly, that no one had any time to react, and the curse hit Dumbledore's face, causing a diagonal line of skin to split.

A fountain of red flared up and splattered against everyone present.

Seeing everyone else head towards him, Alastor shouted "I'm sorry! I swear I will return for you!" and ran.

* * *

**Petunia Dursley's POV**

* * *

I climbed down the stairs with my little Duddykins in my arms, after having my usual morning shower and going through the rest of my morning routine.

Carefully putting Duddy down on the table, I walked to the front door and opened it; only to find that the morning paper that was usually there was absent. In its place sat as expensive looking cradle with a bundle of black silk inside.

I quickly darted my eyes across the street, and lugged the cradle into the house as quietly as I can.

Setting it down on the table next to Dudley, I pushed the silk to the side to see what was inside.

I shrieked: unnaturally bright green eyes stared into my own.

The color instantly reminded me of the freaky step-sister that I always hated. The step-sister that my parents doted on and loved, the step-sister that was the most beautiful, the clever one of the family, the graceful one, the mannered one.

I always hated Lily Grindelwald Prince Tenebris.

My eyes watered at the sight in front of me.

The freak, he is absolutely angelic, with his green eyes, extremely pale skin, coal black and silky hair, the straight nose and slim body.

Dudley, a normal but pudgy child, with dull brown eyes, normal skin, and bald head with a few wisps of hair, the tiny nose stuck onto the middle of an extremely round face and an overweight body.

No! I will not allow this thing to contaminate my house, it won't be safe.

I hurriedly dressed Duddy, and got the car keys.

This thing belongs somewhere else, and Vernon doesn't need to know a thing

Grabbing the cradle, I slammed the front door shut and dashed to the car, I strapped Dudley down into his car seat, and dumped the cradle into the boot.

I drove around, looking for the dirtiest and most run down orphanage.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review ;)**


End file.
